What Dreams May Come
by Daimyo Shi
Summary: Kietaro has an early dream about Motoko and it just gets more hectic for out favourite ronin from there.
1. Keitaro and Motoko

What Dreams May Come

By Daimyo Shi

I don't own Love Hina. sigh

------------- change of place

(thoughts)

'internal dialogue with parts of a personality.'

Keitaro was walking through Hinata Sou with a basket of wet laundry. (I should have the last of the laundry that needs drying now.) thinks Keitaro. He climbs the stair up to the Patio where the drying rack for clothes is. As he ascends the stairs, he hears someone already on the patio. He carefully peaks above the stair and there he sees Motoko practising with her Katana. Of course that would be very normal if it was for the fact that Motoko was completely naked. Keitaro's brain was telling him to run but despite that he kept watching checking his nose to make sure it wasn't bleeding. Keitaro is fascinated by Motoko's body in the warm summer sun. Keitaro follows the descent of a bead of sweat as it rolls down Motoko's beautiful face to her neck. The bead stopped for a second until Motoko's movement pushes it onward across Motoko's left Breast, then down Motoko's shapely abs and across Motoko's thighs before Keitaro loses track of it. Keitaro was awe struck at Motoko's grace and ability. He was barely aware of his brain's reminder that this was practice for Motoko punishments that sent him flying into Hina City. (Her movements are so smooth and graceful. I wonder why I never noticed it before. I though she was out with the rest of the girls shopping in the city. I though I was safe for a couple hours. Still I have to admit this is a wonderful view.) thinks Keitaro.

All of the sudden Motoko stops performing her kata.

"Keitaro, I know you are there. You better come out of your hiding." says Motoko.

Almost despite himself, Keitaro ascends the stairs to the patio. "Uh . . . Motoko-chan, It was an accident. I didn't know you were here. I just came to hang the laundry and thought you were out with the rest of the girls. I am very very sorry." pleas Keitaro bowing very low. Keitaro is averting his eyes from Motoko.

"Keitaro you were quite infatuated with my body a moment ago. Why are you not looking at me now? Asks Motoko.

Keitaro slowly raises his head and looks at the still nude Motoko and saw something unusual. Motoko was smiling, a very warm and inviting smile. Keitaro stands up as Motoko begins to speak.

"Now Keitaro, it is time for your punishment." says Motoko.

Keitaro closes his eyes and braces himself for Motoko's attack. Instead of an attack Motoko embraces Keitaro and kisses him. Keitaro's legs buckle from the shock slightly before Keitaro returns Motoko's embrace. Motoko tights her embrace. Keitaro can feel Motoko's tongue trying to get between Keitaro's lips. He parts his lips slightly so that Motoko's tongue can duel his. A moment later Motoko's hand reaches down and starts to undo Keitaro's pants . . .

Keitaro opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling in his room. Keitaro re-closes his eyes. A . . . dream? Maybe a Nightmare? Which was it? Well I might as well get a little more sleep. Keitaro tries to drift off to sleep but his brain cuts in to tell him that someone is laying on him. Keitaro looks over at who leaning on him and sees Motoko dressed in nothing except her pure white panties. Motoko's gi and hakama are laying off to the side of Motoko. Some what surprisingly Motoko is sleeping quite soundly on Keitaro.

(I AM SO DEAD!) thinks Keitaro. (She is going to kill me. How did she get there? Maybe she had too much to drink last night. The girls were having a bit of a party last night. I wasn't feeling well so I skipped it but it seams even that can't save me from problems. I wonder if she even remembers drinking last night before killing me.)

A slight knock on Keitaro's door made the doom he was feeling even greater. From beyond the door Keitaro could hear Shinobu asking "Urishima-senpai, are you awake?"

Keitaro quietly hopes that Shinobu will just go way if he doesn't answer. She hardly wanted to upset her. However, Keitaro's luck holds true as Shinobu slides the door open for a peak at Keitaro and sees Motoko almost on top of him.

"Urishima-senpai . . ." cries Shinobu as she then flees down the hall in tears.

"Shinobu-chan, wait. It is not what you think." says Keitaro as he pushes all the covers and Motoko off him. Motoko wakes up from this rough treatment of course.

"Urishima! I am going to kill you, you pervert!" shouts Motoko.

"Later, you can kill me later."

A combination of grogginess, being tangled in Keitaro's sheets and blankets and a raging headache manages to keep Motoko from following Keitaro. Giving up on catching Keitaro, Motoko attempts to extract herself from the blankets. (I will get Keitaro for this assault on my chaste body.) thinks Motoko. She manages to throw the blankets of her finally. (Wait, what is this? How come the outside of these blankets are on me? Shouldn't I have been in the bed? Come to think of it wasn't Keitaro in his normal sleep wear? Is it possible that Keitaro did nothing at all?) Motoko strains to remember what she did last night. (Well all of us were having a bit of weekend party. It had been a while since we cut lose I believe was Kitsune's rational behind it. That is right Keitaro excused himself early because he wasn't feeling well. I ended up having a drinking contest with Kitsune. She can hold a lot of liquor. I can't remember past that.) Motoko got up and looks at her Gi and hakama. (All of the ties are intact, it looks like it was dropped here as someone undressed. Looks like I came in here under my own drunk free will. Still, maybe Kitsune will have clear answer for me.) Motoko dresses in her gi and Hakima and leaves Keitaro's room for Kitsune's.

------------

"Shinobu-chan, please stop and listen to me, nothing happened. I don't even know why Motoko was in my room! Please listen to me, Shinobu-chan."

Shinobu keeps running, and she enters the hot springs and Keitaro follows. Shinobu finds herself at the end of her run. Shinobu sees that Keitaro is dressed in his normal sleep wear and is slightly out of breath.

"Shinobu-chan, honestly I don't know how she got into my room. I went to bed early last night. I didn't do anything. Please understand, I don't know what happened any more than you did."

"Senpai . . ." whispers Shinobu.(I remember Motoko had a Drinking contest with Kitsune. Soon after that everyone went to bed, I though.)

"Please, I wanted never hurt you." says Keitaro with a helpless look.

A devil clad 30 centimetres tall version of himself appears next to Keitaro's head 'Yeah sure unless it meant fucking with Naru, which you do it a minute without giving a damn how anyone else though of it. I mean as long as Naru is willing, you are all for it.'

'Shut up, I deal with you later.' says Keitaro to his evil self.

"Senpai . . ., she was on top of you." sobs Shinobu

"Shinobu-chan, she was on top of me with all of my blankets and sheets between us. I am guessing she came in after the party broke up. Honestly, I didn't know she was there until moments before you open the door. Look, I am in one piece still, do you really think Motoko wouldn't have killed me if I had tried to make out with her."

"I guess that is true." replies Shinobu considering what Keitaro says.

'I can't believe you had a beautiful woman laying on you for hours and you didn't notice you are so pathetic' remarks evil Keitaro.

'I am not a pig.' says Keitaro.

'Please remember I am a part of you, so don't bull shit me.' remarks the evil Keitaro.

'I don't like women who beat on me.' says Keitaro

'Would you like to explain the S&M thing you have with Naru, huh? She always beating you and you never seems to remember it. Hey, you are not even her boyfriend so there would be nothing wrong with a casual sex with Motoko, Mutsumi, or Kitsune. You need to get laid!'

'Hey, Naru is very nice to me. She has helped me a lot in the last year.'

'Sure she has, she also tried to send you into low earth orbit seven hundred times, heck I think Motoko has actually beat on you a heck of a lot less.'

'Let me deal with this first I get back to you.' says Keitaro

"Shinobu, I never wanted to hurt you. I am sorry if I have." says Keitaro

"Senpai, I . . . I was just seeing if you were ready for breakfast . . . "

"I know, you just being helpful. To be truthful I really could go for breakfast right now. Why don't we go and get it?"

" . . . Ok." says Shinobu moves toward Keitaro, then Keitaro follows her to the kitchen.

'You know Shinobu as a nice ass.' remarks Evil Keitaro.

Keitaro swats at his evil counter part but his hand goes right through his evil counterpart.

'Dork, I am a mental construction. You can't hurt me.'

'Shut the fuck up, shit for brains'

'Actually it is dick for brains.' remarks Evil Keitaro off handily.

'Whatever, leave me alone.' says Keitaro to his evil half.

-----------------------

Motoko knocks on Kitsune's door after receiving no answer Motoko slides the door open. There before her lies Kitsune naked on her futon. Her clothes are a rumpled pile on her left and he sheets and a blanket is a pile on her right. Her naked body glistens with sweat. A several centimetres from Kitsune's hand is a clear red dildo. Motoko can feel herself blush.

(What do I do now?) thinks Motoko.

Kitsune stirs slightly, she looks up and sees a blushing Motoko.

"Ack.!" says Kitsune slapping her toy across the floor under the couch in her room.

"What are you doing here?" asks Kitsune.

"Well I wanted to know, what happened last night after the drinking contest. I don't remember." (I rather not tell her where I woke up.) thinks Motoko.

"Eh? Well I think we just went to bed, I mean you nearly passed out on the table. So we stopped the match. After you staggered out, I finish my drink and then came to bed and well as you can see relieved an itch that I had." Kitsune can feel a bit of a blush creep into her face. (Hey, what am I blushing for, just because I live with a bunch of girls that don't masturbate doesn't mean there is any shame in it.)

"Uh . . . I see. I am sorry to have bothered you." Motoko left Kitsune's room and head for the bath.

Kitsune cleans up a bit and then puts on some fresh clothes and heads for the kitchen for breakfast.

-----------------------

In the dinning room Keitaro is having a mental slugfest with his evil half as Shinobu finished making breakfast in the Kitchen.

'Hey, you would fuck any of these girls if they would let you.' says evil Keitaro.

'No, I would only have that kind of relationship with Naru because I love her.'

'You are such a fucken stick in the mud. You live with a great collection of girls in Hina City and you are not fucking any of them, hell you not even kissing or petting them! Pathetic!' remarks' Evil Keitaro.

'Hey, I have depth. I not out to just get laid. I want a meaningful relationship.'

'Pardon me? Do you want to be a virgin all you life? Come on casual sex isn't bad.' says evil Keitaro.

About then Kitsune walked into the room. "Hey, Keitaro is Shinobu cooking breakfast?"

"Hai." replies Keitaro.

'I bet Kitsune swallows. I wonder what kind of tricks she knows. I bet she could turn even you into a great lover.' remarks a smirking evil Keitaro.

'You going to give me a nose bleed.'

'Hey that not my fault. That quite the tank top she has on. She not wearing a bra, and the inn must be cold.' remarks evil Keitaro.

'Quit that!' Keitaro does all he can not to look at Kitsune.

After several minutes for fighting temptation Keitaro sees Motoko coming in.

oh shit, I am going to die! thinks Keitaro as he tries to figure a way out.

Motoko enters the dining room " good morning Kitsune, good morning Urishima"

Huh? Why is she not killing me?

'Do you really want an answer to that?' says evil Keitaro.

'No.'

Soon after Motoko's appears Naru comes in doing her best impression of a walking corpse.

"Narusegawa, are you alright?" asks Keitaro

"Shhh, no so loud" says Naru while wincing at Keitaro's voice.

Shinobu serves up breakfast and asks "What do you think Su is having for breakfast in Osaka at the Japanese Science fair."

"I not sure, if they are smart, they give her a big bunch of bananas" replies Kitsune.

They all finish eating their breakfast and then go their separate ways.

Owari

Japanese Terms

Katana A Japanese long Sword that has a slightly curved blade, between 80cm and 90cm in Blade length. The sword and soul of a samurai.

Hakama is a pleated divided skirt that keeps a man from tripping on his Kimono tails, part of the Garb of the Samurai.

Gi a martial art top sort of a tunic length kimono or Yukata

Yukata a robe worn in the mostly summer time. Often made of cotton and considered less formal than Kimono. What westerns call Kimono is much more often like a Yukata than a true Kimono.

Senpai roughly means senior as student very common in Japan. In Ranma ½ it used often with Takiwaki Kuno which is why in the dub he called Upper class man Kuno. Shinobu often uses it with Keitaro, while it is true it also is seen as being a hint that Shinobu is fond of Keitaro since Keitaro often calls Naru by her last name with a similar romantic intent.

-chan, honorific means small or little often used between parents and children, sometime between friends can be use between lovers too. Most often used for girls.


	2. Everyone has a little evil in them

What Dreams May Come

By Daimyo Shi

I don't own Love Hina. sigh

----------------------- change of place

(thoughts)

'internal dialogue with parts of a personality.'

Kitsune was reading the paper looking for the racing results.

Suddenly a 30 cm tall version of her self appears next to her dressed in red leather miniskirt, red silk halter top and red stiletto heels. 'So how come you didn't tell Motoko what you dreamt about last night?'

'You can't be serous, she kill me. Come one exactly how well do you think she would react to me telling her about a dream about her and I going at it like two bitches in heat, huh? On top of that Keitaro was in it too. He walked in by accident and ended up having sex with both of us. Please, do you have any idea how well that would go over?'

'Well I bet Keitaro would like to hear it.' says Kitsune's evil side.

'I doubt he could listen more than a couple minutes before he passed out from blood lose and/or shock' replies Kitsune.

'Well true, but admit it, Motoko got you going last night.'

'Hey, I was drunk, very drunk I started to see her as if she was guy. You know those samurai actors, Like the guy who plays Okina Souji in Gohatto (1). I mean it just got to be too much, Motoko was nearly passing out.'

'Yeah but she gave you that itch you had to scratch, now didn't she?'

'Yeah, ok so she did, now will you leave me alone?'

'Nah, I will be bugging you, for weeks after all how long has it been since you got laid.'

"A while." remarks Kitsune. "Now can you go away for a while, I got things to do." Kitsune leaves her room and goes out to get a racing form.

----------------------------------------

Motoko is dressed in her Gi and hakama mediating in her room. Walking around her is a 30 cm tall version of Motoko Dressed in a Black tank Top, Black leather mini skirt and black four inch high heels.

'Admit it, Motoko, it felt kind of good laying on top of Keitaro.'

"Rubbish, I have no interested Urashima." says Motoko.

'Hey, you have to admit he treats you much more fair than most guys. I mean guys are one of two things around you, scared shitless or so threatened your ability they rather date anyone else but you. The scary kendo chick is one of the nicer names around the school for you. Of course, you could always start going after girls I almost positive that at least one of your three fans are interested in you romantically."

Motoko shivers and open her eye. "I . . . I know I don't want to sleep with women. I simply want a man that will let me be a warrior."

'Like Keitaro would?' says Mini Motoko with a smirk.

'Keitaro is hardly a man by any definition." remarks Motoko off handily.

'Well I believe that we all saw that he had balls and a dick on more than one occasion, so he does meet one definition being a man. Come on, Motoko, face it, the average Tokugawa samurai's reaction to you would be 'What the hell are you up to, woman? Clean my clothes and cook my food!' they have no interest is letting you be a warrior despite the delusion you hold about it. Quit trying to think that every samurai was like Kenshin. Hell, most of the men in Japan right now are not as nice to their wives as Kenshin is to Karou. Honestly, you need a man like Keitaro, a wimp so he is not threaten by your combat ability and almost too dumb to be scared of you. Of course, if you could get a guy to fall madly in love with you as much as Keitaro is in love with Naru. Then it be all good! In short you need to meet more guys."

Motoko sighed she hated her evil side even more when she was right. 'I guess, there is truth in what you say as much as I hate to admit it.'

'I wonder what kind of dreams Keitaro has had about you.'

"I don't want to know what that Hentai might have dreamed about me." says Motoko with a disgusted look.

---------------------------

'Tell me, that Motoko didn't feel good on top of you.' said mini-Keitaro.

Keitaro looks up from his math text book 'leave me alone.' says Keitaro.

'Come on you though about Motoko taking you, tell me you wouldn't enjoy it.' says mini-Keitaro.

'Well . . . NO ! It Naru or nothing.' states Keitaro.

'May I ask what you want that S&M girl? I can't seem to get my head around it.' says Keitaro's Evil side with a thoughful look.

'She is my promise girl.' states Keitaro.

'You think so? I always pictured our promise girl having a better memory than us. Besides she not old enough is she? I though our promised girl was roughly the same age as us. I had my choice I want Mutsumi to be our promise girl. Those breasts are to die for, I mean they won't even fit in my hands.' drools evil Keitaro.

'Do you always think with you dick?' asks Keitaro.

'Most of the time, after all they only time I don't tink about sex is when I think up ways to flay alive that creep Keitaro.' says Evil Keitaro.

'At last some we can agree on.' says Keitaro.

---------------------------

In the laundry room Shinobu is washing the clothes. She begins to load Keitaro's clothes. She finds a pair of Keitaro's boxer shorts. With a quick look around to make sure no one is near. Shinobu takes a whiff of Keitaro's smell. With a slightly guilty look on her face she tucks them into the washing machine. A 30 cm version of herself pops in next to her dressed in a red silk dress slit on the right side up to the hip and a plunging neck line and red high heal shoes. 'Smells good doesn't it?' asks mini-Shinobu.

Shinobu nods at her evil self.

'I know, you were wish it had been you, that got drunk last night and snuck into Keitaro's room. After all what could he possible do to you to resist.'

'I never though that!' says Shinobu with a slight blush.

'Bet you would love it if he came in here and kissed you.' says evil Shinobu.

Shinobu nods.

Notes

(1) yay, My first Japanese Non-anime Movie reference. Anyway Gohatto is a period piece about the Shinsengumi during the Japanese Civil war. This Drama/art film is highly recommend. It is a great film that has an interesting theme. I must mention that it revolves around several homosexual characters. Still it is a great film with some surprisingly good fights even though it is Drama.


	3. Frosting, Women and a cold Wind

What Dreams May Come

By Daimyo Shi

I don't own Love Hina. sigh

--------------------- change of place

(thoughts)

'internal dialogue with parts of a personality.'

'Hey isn't Mutsumi coming today to help us study?'

Keitaro looked up at his evil counterpart and rolled his eyes. (I had forgotten this will be completely intolerable.) "Yes, she is."

Keitaro's evil side drools. 'She has such great breasts. They are to die for!' remarks Keitaro's evil side.

"Hey, Naru's breasts are beautiful too." remarks Keitaro.

Just at that moment Naru slide open Keitaro's door. "What kind of Hentai talks to himself about my breasts!" yells Naru as she punches Keitaro into near earth orbit.

As Keitaro flies he yells at his evil side 'This is all your fault!'

'Hey, it all the proof you should need to drop Naru for someone who will treat you right like Mutsumi.'

"I love Naru, get it through you thick skull!" says Keitaro as the ground come rapidly towards his face. Keitaro hits the ground with a force equal to a meteor.

'Still love her?' says Keitaro's evil side as he comes down softly.

Keitaro picks himself out of the crater that he created and snarls 'Yes!'

Keitaro and his evil side go to the shed to get the boards to fix the roof.

---------------------------------

Shinobu is working hard in the kitchen. She wanted Motoko's Birthday supper to be perfect.

(Such a weird idea Kitsune had last night to make Motoko forget today was her birthday. I think it worked, though.)

Shinobu's evil side smirks at Shinobu 'It must have been quite effective Motoko completely for got herself and end up in Keitaro's room.

Shinobu's eye water recalling her finding Motoko on her Senpai.

'Hey I have an idea, tonight Kitsune will have lots of sake out so All you have to do is pretend to have a a lot of it and you have instant excuse to sneak into Keitaro's room and sleep on top of him.' Smiles Shinobu's evil side.

Shinobu blushes a deep red "Ano . . . I couldn't do that."

'Come on, you got to try a little after all Keitaro is very dense. You going to have to something overt to let him know you are hot for him.' says Shinobu's evil side with a sultry smile.

"Ano . . . I don't know if I could do that. To violate Urashima-Senpai's privacy like just seems rude." mutters Shinobu.

'Come on you like it, and it will be all sweet and innocent he won't hold it against you. Just think how huge a hint that would be? Maybe Keitaro will get the point.' says Shinobu's evil side.

"Well . . . I think about it." says Shinobu tasting the Wonton soup(2).

----------------------------------------

Mutsumi was walking up the stairs to Hinata sou with a several bags. Shinobu had asked her to get some Chocolate Frosting for Motoko's Birthday cake. The other bags had several bottles of Sake, scotch, Sparking Wine, and Mountain Dew: Code Red.

(Well this should be fun.) thinks Mutsumi

All of the sudden a 30 cm tall version of Mutsumi dressed in a leather mini skirt, black knee high, high heeled boots and a halter top that left little to the imagination of even the most perverted Fan Boy popped next to Mutsumi.

"Hello evil Mutsumi, how are you?" says a smiling Mutsumi.

'I am fine . . . you were expecting me?' says a rather uncertain Evil Mutsumi.

"Of course you always come and say naughty things to me before I see Kei-kun." Smiles Mutsumi.

'I see . . . well here is my plan to get Keitaro in your arms tonight so that we can feed the need. We need to get Keitaro a little drunk to lower his inhibitions after all he so uptight about anything romantic or affection it. Then we can cuddle up to him and suggest we retire to his room for the night. The rest should work out perfectly, Unless he is gay.'

"I am quite certain that Kei-kun is straight. I not sure about his sister though."

'Hey, don't get a head of mean that a whole other project. Hmmm, we'll need a strap on for that.'

Mutsumi continue to listen to her evil side as she open the door into Hinata Sou.

In the main hall a rather despondent Urashima Kanako dressed in a black pleated skirt and black button up blouse. She currently watching Iron Chef reruns.

"Hello, Kanako-chan, how are you today?"

"I have been better." says Kanako sourly (No one woke me for breakfast. I won't have had any if Onii-san hadn't made me some when I got up. Onii-san is the only person who is good to me.)

A 30 cm version of Kanako pops up next to Kanako dressed in a black PVC buster, black gardner belt, Black lace stocking, Black knee high fuck me boots, black PVC panties and a black riding crop in her right hand. 'Oh, baby! I got to get me some of that!' Drools Kanako's evil side looking at Mutsumi. 'We have to get in her skirt!'

Kanako flashes a evil sneer at her evil side.

"I sorry to hear that, is there anything I can do for you?" says a concerned Mutsumi.

'Yeah, come to my room, strip naked for me and let me run my tongue all over you body! I bet you taste great!' drools Kanako's evil side.

Kanako ignores her evil side and says "No, It is quite alright, Mutsumi. I will be fine."

"Well, ok then." says Mutsumi finds her way to the kitchen.

'Spoilsport!' snarls evil Kanako.

'Get bent! I want my Onii-san and that is it. That red headed bitch(3) hasn't won yet!' says Kenako to her evil side.

'Has it ever occurred to you that wanting you Onii-san is a little weird? Adopted or no you really should want to fuck your own brother. I know he the only Nice guy you have ever met but It not like it a good idea to chase your brother around to make him you husband. Hey, remember Mutsumi is always nice to you!'

"You just want to fuck her." growls Kanako.

'True, but there is truth in my statement, regardless.' says evil Kanako in a matter of fact voice.

Kanako ponders that for a moment (It is the worse when your evil side is right. Mutsumi is very nice to me.)

-----------------------

Mutsumi walks into the kitchen and sees Shinobu working away at dinner.

"Afternoon Shinobu-chan how are you?" says Mutsumi.

"I am fine and you Mutsumi-Senpai?" replies Shinobu.

"I am fine, I have the chocolate frosting you asked for." Smiles Mutsumi.

"Thank you very much Mutsumi-Senpai." replies Shinobu with a deep bow.

'Hey, you want to know what it would be like to have chocolate frosting licked of your body by Keitaro don't you?'says Shinobu's evil side.

'You know, I wonder what it be like to have Keitaro lick chocolate frosting of our body.' says Mutsumi's evil side.

Mutsumi giggles and Shinobu blushes.

At exactly the same time both, Shinobu and Mutsumi ask "What are you thinking about?"

"Uh, . . . nothing." says Shinobu as her dark side laughs at her.

"Well I was just remember a joke, Kei-kun told me last time." says Mutsumi.

"Really, Urashima-Senpai really does have some funny stories." says Shinobu.

"Hai, he does." says Mutsumi "Is the cake almost done?"

"Hai, I took it out already. It over there under that tea towel. See if it cool enough for the frosting."

"Ok." says Mutsumi.

-----------------------------

Motoko stood on the roof of the inn doing her kata.

'Hey you ever though about doing the nude?' asks Motoko's evil side.

"No, well . . . Ok, I have but what you point?" says Motoko.

'I bet you Keitaro would love to watch that!' says Motoko's evil side with smirk.

Motoko shivers at the though of Keitaro watching her while she practices in the nude.

'Maybe, Kanako-chan would like to see you nude too.'

"Stop that! Not even you should dare suggest such a foul thing. I would sooner dance in a foul strip club than have that evil girl see me nude." shouts Motoko.

'Come on you can't tell me you never wonder what it would be like to make out with one of the other girls around here.' says Motoko's evil side.

Motoko bit back, she knew that her evil side had her there, she had wondered before, but what she knew it wasn't unusual. Still she rather, not admit anything to her evil side. The wind blew harder and Motoko could feel her body react to the cold.

'That is a brisk wind isn't it.' winter is coming.' says Motoko's dark side

Motoko nods and head down the stairs to the warmth of the Inn. When she is almost at her room her Evil side says 'Hey, look who here, it is your lover!'

Motoko looks up with a slight blush as Keitaro come into view.

Keitaro come towards Motoko with a basket of laundry filled with Motoko's clothes. "Uh, Motoko, Naru told me to bring you, your clothes. I have done nothing else but brought them to you." says Keitaro nervously. Shit! I was hoping to just leave them inside her door.

"Thank you, Urashima." says Motoko.

'Hey, it is cold outside I can see Motoko's nipples poking through her Gi.' says Keitaro's evil side.

Keitaro despite himself finds that his vision shifts towards Motoko's chest and indeed he can see her nipples outlined in the material.

'Motoko, he checking you out!' says her Dark Side.

"Urashima!" says Motoko winding up a punch. "Hentai!"

Motoko punches Keitaro sending him flying down the hall slamming into but not through the end wall. Motoko quickly begins to gather her clothes 'Hey that wasn't nice, Motoko you have a nice body quit taking offence when Keitaro looks at it.'

"It was very nice, I didn't send him out into the cold did I?" replies Motoko.

'I guess, seriously how are you ever going to find a man if you keep hitting them for checking you out?'

"When I find one worthy I will not hit him." says Motoko.

'I get it, you hitting Keitaro to get him to fall in love with you! I t so simple Naru hits him all the time and he in love with her. So you figure if you keep hitting him he fall for you!'

"Certainly not! I have no interest in Urashima." growls Motoko at her dark side. I have to admit there might be some logic to that theory though. Naru does hit him a lot even with them sort of being a couple, she still hits him. A normal man would have nothing to do with Naru. Still, they love is blind, perhaps in this case it is immune to pain. thinks Motoko as she takes her clothes into her room.

Notes

(2) For anyone wonder yes I know Wonton Soup is Chinese, but it is so yummy! My personal Favourite kind of soup.

(3)red-headed bitch means Naru, her hair isn't really red but in fanfiction it seems that the colour became associated with her for some reason. Likely because her hair is and off shade from normal anime characters.

Japanese terms

Senpai roughly means senior as student very common in Japan. In Ranma ½ it used often with Takiwaki Kuno which is why in the dub he called Upper class man Kuno. Shinobu often uses it with Keitaro, while it is true it also is seen as being a hint that Shinobu is fond of Keitaro since Keitaro often calls Naru by her last name with a similar romantic intent.

-chan, honorific means small or little often used between parents and children, sometime between friends can be use between lovers too. Most often used for girls.

-kun, Sort of a male version of Chan but more masculine often used between friends and older people to boys that they know. Kei-kun is a favourite of Mutsumi for Keitaro.

San is Mister or Miss, a polite way to address an inferior or an equal. Note that both this and sama are used with a family name which in Japan come first

Onii-san means big brother

Hai Yes

Gi a martial art top sort of a tunic length kimono or Yukata

Yukata a robe worn in the mostly summer time. Often made of cotton and considered less formal than Kimono. What westerns call Kimono is much more often like a Yukata than a true Kimono.


	4. Finished Cake and an unwelcome visitor

What Dreams May Come

By Daimyo Shi

I don't own Love Hina. I wish I had Keitaro's luck

------------- change of place

(thoughts)

'Internal dialogue with parts of a personality.'

Keitaro picks himself of the floor of the hallway. 'Hey why did she send me into orbit?' says Keitaro to his evil side with a perplexed look on his face.

'I have no idea, maybe she likes you now!' says Keitaro's evil side with a smirk.

'Likely there is a more normal explanation.' says Keitaro.

'Maybe but why be so boring. Mine is a heck of a lot more fun.'

'Yeah, there more laundry to finish' says Keitaro.

Keitaro and his evil side go back down stairs to finish the laundry.

--------------------------

Mutsumi is putting the last of the frosting on Motoko's cake. "There we are Shinobu. How does it look?" asks Mutsumi.

"Oh Mutsumi-Senpai, it looks wonderful. Let me just get the tube of writing gel I have for it." Shinobu began looking in a cupboard for a tube of writing gel. " Here it is." says Shinobu as she pulls a small tube of writing gel from the cupboard. She takes it over to Mutsumi and hands it to her.

"Thank you, Shinobu, now it should read 'Happy 18th Birthday Motoko' right?"

"Hai, Mutsumi-Senpai."

"Where are you going to keep it until the party?" asks Mutsumi.

"In this cupboard, no one uses it much and normally it has flour, and rice in it so I am the only one in it." says Shinobu.

"Very clever, Shinobu-chan." says Mutsumi as she writes the kanji on the cake. "There how is that?"

"Oh Mutsumi-Senpai that is so beautiful! I can't write like that!"

"Well when I was younger I took several calligraphy courses." says Mutsumi.

"Really Mutsumi-Senpai, my writing is terrible." says Shinobu with her head bowed.

"There is nothing wrong with you righting. I wish I could draw like you or Kei-kun you both very good." says Mutsumi with a smile. "I have to get going now, Shinobu, I have come to study with Naru and Kei-kun."

"Thank you, very much Mutsumi for your help." says Shinobu

------------------------------------

Keitaro was coming down the stairs from putting Su's laundry in her room. To hear a knock at the door.

(I wonder if that is Mutsumi.) thinks Keitaro.

'One could only hope!' says Keitaro's evil side.

'Shut up!' says Keitaro to his evil side. Keitaro goes down to see who is at the door. Only to see that it is Kentaro. Keitaro thinks (Well if it not our least favourite person.) thinks Keitaro.

A charcoal brazier with a bellows set appears next to Keitaro's evil side who has a complex mad branding iron in the shape of the kanji for sucker. 'Try and beg for mercy Kentaro, you will find I don't have any!'

'Hush.' says Keitaro as he opens the door.

"Hello Kentaro, what do you want?" says Keitaro with venom is his voice.

"Is the lady of unstable temperament in?"

"What! You are not getting Naru or my aunt. Please tell me you haven't forgotten that I have nearly killed you last time!" threatens Keitaro, his face in a dark twist of his normal ronin face.

'Oh please tell me you are here for that I though of several new ways to torture you, Kentaro. The one I like the most is the one where we suspend you my fish hooks imbedded in you flesh and allow pure alcohol to drip down the fishing lines attached to the hooks into the wounds causing immense pain and keeping the wound clean so that you don't die from it. Of course we have to strum on the lines to keep the wounds open.' says Keitaro's evil side.

'Sounds good to me.' says Keitaro to his evil side.

"No I meant that kendo chick. Athletic women really turn me on." says Kentaro.

'Oh! We got to call Daimyo Shi, please Keitaro.' says Keitaro's evil side rubbing his hands together.

'Well I was going to call Motoko figuring that the result would be entertaining anyway but call Daimyo Shi would be even better.' says Keitaro with an evil smile.

Kentaro has a bit of an uneasy look on his face. "Uh, is Motoko here?"

Keitaro ignores Kentaro's question "Daimyo Shi there is someone to see you."

Daimyo Shi, dressed in a black kimono and black hakama with a Katana and Wakazashi tucked in his obi, comes out from the Keitaro's left. "Nani, who could want to see me? Wait you!" Daimyo Shi's turn blood red when he sees Keitaro. "What do you want?" growls Daimyo Shi.

"Uh, I am here to see Motoko." says Kentaro hesitantly.

"Nani!" growls Daimyo Shi in a very demonic voice. "You have three seconds to run away otherwise I shall KILL YOU!" as Daimyo Shi ties his sleeves so they won't get in his way.

"Ahhyeee!" screams Kentaro like a little girl as he charges away from the door. Daimyo Shi steps into his sandles. From behind Keitaro appears Kitsune.

"Hey Keitaro, why is Daimyo Shi all Battousai(4) for?"

Keitaro turns with an uncharacteristic evil smile on his face. "Kentaro came to see Motoko. So I called Daimyo Shi to deal with it."

"Oh and he would care why?" asks Kitsune.

"He wants Motoko to himself." says Keitaro.

"Three!" says Daimyo Shi. He draws his Katana and begins to chase after Kentaro. Kentaro runs like a scared cat away from Daimyo Shi as Daimyo Shi slashes at him. Daimyo Shi manages to get some stray hair from Kentaro just before Kentaro dives down the Stairs. Daimyo Shi stands watching as Kentaro tumbles and hit the stone stairs. When Kentaro gets to the bottom, he turns back towards Hinata Sou. He passes Keitaro and Kitsune "I shall return to my room, I have to finish wrapping Motoko-chan present."

"Sure!" says Keitaro.

"He is scary like that!" say Kitsune "I wonder if Kentaro is alive?"

"Who cares?" says Keitaro.

Mutsumi comes from the kitchen hall way. "Hello Kei-kun, shall we get Naru and start studying?"

"That is a good idea." says Keitaro. Beside Keitaro is his evil side drooling. 'Please can I get me some of that!'

'Mutsumi just go over there and kiss him!' says Mutsumi's evil side.

'I can't both Kitsune and Kanako are here. It would be to embarrassing for Kei-kun.'

Keitaro and Mutsumi go upstairs to look for Naru.

'Well while that was highly amusing, but we have a party to get liquor for.' says Kitsune's evil side.

'True we might as well go get it now.' says Kitsune to her evil side.

Notes

(4) This is one of the Nicknames for Himura Kenshin from his assassin days. I use it for my evil side as well. It seems to fit.

Japanese terms

Senpai roughly means senior as student very common in Japan. In Ranma ½ it used often with Takiwaki Kuno which is why in the dub he called Upper class man Kuno. Shinobu often uses it with Keitaro, while it is true it also is seen as being a hint that Shinobu is fond of Keitaro since Keitaro often calls Naru by her last name with a similar romantic intent.

-chan, honorific means small or little often used between parents and children, sometime between friends can be use between lovers too. Most often used for girls.

-kun, Sort of a male version of Chan but more masculine often used between friends and older people to boys that they know. Kei-kun is a favourite of Mutsumi for Keitaro.

San is Mister or Miss, a polite way to address an inferior or an equal. Note that both this and sama are used with a family name which in Japan come first

Onii-san means big brother

Hai Yes

Gi a martial art top sort of a tunic length kimono or Yukata

Yukata a robe worn in the mostly summer time. Often made of cotton and considered less formal than Kimono. What westerns call Kimono is much more often like a Yukata than a true Kimono.

Battousai I have been told means be header, it is established Nickname of Himura Kenshin. It also the nickname of my dark side.

Hakama is a pleated divided skirt that keeps a man from tripping on his Kimono tails, part of the Garb of the Samurai.

Katana A Japanese long Sword that has a slightly curved blade, between 80cm and 90cm in Blade length. The sword and soul of a samurai.

Wakazashi A Japanese short Sword that also has a Slightly Curved blade, between 60 and 70 cm. A secondary sword for Samurai.

obi is a belt for a kimono.


	5. How can they Study with that going on?

What Dreams May Come

By Daimyo Shi

I don't own Love Hina. I wish I had Keitaro's luck

-------------------- change of place

(thoughts)

'Internal dialogue with parts of a personality.'

_English_

Kitsune passes the body of Keitaro laying on the ground at the end of the stairs. Keitaro lifts his head and asks "Who was that mad man?"

Kitsune replies "He is Daimyo Shi, and apparently he is in love with Motoko so I suggest you might want to chase someone else. Oh and don't try me because all the money in the world can't make me like you."

"I see, The Gaijin is called _Lord of Death?_ Kitsune-san could you call me an ambulance?" ask Keitaro

'Ok you are an ambulance.' chuckles Kitsune's evil side.

'Kuso, that was not nice' says Kitsune to her evil side.

"Ok, I will." Kitsune walks over to a nearby phone and calls 119 (5). After waiting for the ambulance to arrive and place Keitaro into it, Kitsune continues on to the liquor store. After walking down the street for a bit, Kitsune kicks a bag and finds that it doesn't feel empty. Curious Kitsune picks up and opens the back. In side is a large stack of 10000 yen bills.

'Jackpot! money, money, money! I am in the money!' sings Kitsune's evil side.

'Hush.' says Kitsune as she counts the money she finishes counting 'By the all the Kami and the Buddha, there is 16,950,000 yen (6) here!'

'Oh think what we can buy with that kind of money!' says Kitsune's evil side.

'Hey this much money must belong to someone. We should return it.' says Kitsune.

'What are we supposed to say "Hey who ever is dumb enough to lose 16,950,000 yen please contact me." it is not going to work.' says Kitsune's evil side.

Kitsune had to see the logic in that 'ok we go put it into the bank.'

'What? I thought we were going to spend it.' says Evil Kitsune.

'We can't spend it today, we are out for the party's liquor and nothing else.' says Kitsune as she continues to walk to the bank. Kitsune goes into the bank and depots most of the money. The she locks 10,000,000 into a high interest account.

'Now off to the liquor store.' says Kitsune to her evil self. Kitsune walks to the liquor store and begins to look over al the bottles. Move to the vintages section, "Don Perignon 1982, now that Motoko's birth year I think it be fitting for her to drink Champaign as old as she is." says Kitsune as she picks up two bottles. Kitsune continues to walk around. 'Doesn't Daimyo Shi like Scotch (7)?' asks Kitsune.

'Of course he does.' says Kitsune's evil Side

'here some 15 year old scotch' says Kitsune picking up the bottle of scotch.

------------------------------------------------

Naru, Keitaro and Mutsumi were sitting around Naru's table studying or more accurately attempting to study as each is trying to ignore the comments of their evil sides.

Keitaro's evil side had drool marks on his shirt from his drooling at Mutsumi. 'Come on Keitaro I know she is hot for you. Come on give in and let's go for it.'

'Please I love Naru! Fucken get use to it, besides Mutsumi and I are just friends. You are reading too much into our relationship' says Keitaro to his dark side.

'We should just tackle him now.' says Mutsumi's dark side.

'Naru would get mad.'says Mutsumi to her evil side. 'She would hit Keitaro and send him to low earth orbit.'

'Come now we could stop her. Maybe if we shared Keitaro, Naru wouldn't mind so much.' says Mutsumi.

'If I get my Keitaro, I not sharing with anyone!' Says Mutsumi to her dark side.

On the other side of the table sat Naru trying to study as her own dark side dressed in a female version of a Black military dress uniform made largely of leather and tailored to hug a woman's figure badgers. 'Come on let Keitaro have some fun. He never meant any harm. You are woman you have needs. Seta has too many problems. Do you really want to be Step mom to Sarah? I don't think so. Come on I know he is all hot for you. I can tell by the way he gets a flustered when he talks to you. You know you can't tell me you don't sometimes enjoy his pawing of you.'

'He is hentai!' says Naru to her evil side.

'So that means he is interesting, come on do you really want to lose you virginity to some guy who doesn't like sex? Sounds stupid to me!' says Naru's Evil side. "I mean you want to enjoy it don't you?"

'Well . . . I suppose.' says Naru as she tries to focus back on here history question.

"Does anyone remember when the battle of Hasting was?" asks Naru.

"December of 1066, I Think Naru." says Mutsumi.

"How do you remember that Mutsumi?" asks Keitaro.

"Oh, history is my favourite subject." says Mutsumi.

'Remember that History of Sex book? Now that was a cool book or how about that display we went of Tokugawa Erotic Art that we when to. I wonder if Keitaro is that big.' says Mutsumi's evil side.

Mutsumi chuckles at her evil side. Both Keitaro and Naru look at here.

"What is so funny?" asks Naru.

"Oh, nothing just something I remembered from television. Last night they ran Monty python and the Holy Grail on the all English station. I was just remember the castle Anthrax bit."

"I never seen it." Says Keitaro.

"Nor have I, is it really funny." says Naru.

"Well yes but you English has to be pretty good also it a movie from Britain not the US so it a little weird."

'Does this mean you like Keitaro tie you up and spank you (8).' asks Mutsumi's evil side.

'Well I suppose but only if he promised to take me afterwards.' says Mutsumi to her evil side.

'I wonder what kind of things that Mutsumi would like you to do to her?' says Keitaro's evil side.

'We are just friends I doubt she ever though of me in that light.' says Keitaro.

'I bet she like you to rip her clothes of and take her.' says Keitaro's evil side.

'Hey you know we could share Keitaro with Mutsumi if you like. I mean it would make it more interesting.' says Naru's evil side.

'I don't suppose you are going to stop are you?' says Naru to her evil side.

'Of course not it is my job to annoy you until you recognized what in you heart.' says Naru's evil side.

'What you talking about has nothing to do with love.' says Naru.

'Are you sure? I am a part of you not a separate person. Do you really think my opinions are not part of you? Deep down you do care for Keitaro. Under all that shielding is a woman in love with a man called Keitaro. You can't fool me even if you managed to fool yourself.'

---------------------------------------

'Hey there is Haitani.' points out Kitsune's evil side. Haitani is cross the street with a plastic bag with some Manga in it. He hasn't seen Kitsune yet. 'I bet he could feed our need.'

'Hah! He'd pass out before he finished taking our clothes off.' says Kitsune.

'We won't know until we try. He is coming to the party isn't he?' says Kitsune's evil side.

'Hai, he is, I not sure how he got invited since his side kick didn't, but then again Shinobu was in charge of the invitations.' says Kitsune.

'I think Shinobu caught what his face checking her out, and was a little scared of him.' says Kitsune's evil side.

'Well that would make sense.' says Kitsune to her evil side.

Kitsune walks out the street without Haitani seeing her. She continues on her way back to Hinata Sou. She walks in side the room and then to the kitchen. Shinobu is just working on the beginning of the meal.

"Hey Shinobu, How come you didn't invite Haitani pal to Motoko's party?" asks Kitsune

'So are you going to tell the truth Shinobu, or will you given and tell a lie.' says Shinobu's evil side with a smile.

'Kuso, I have to lie!' says Shinobu

"Uh, well I don't like him . . . He is scary." says Shinobu.

"Oh, I guess you notice last time he was checking you out." says Kitsune. "Oh well you got space for the liquor in the fridge?" asks Kitsune.

'That bastard, he is like fives year older than me.' thinks Shinobu as she tries not to show her anger.

'Isn't Keitaro like six years older than you?' says Shinobu's evil Side.

'That is different Keitaro-Senpai is not a hentai.' says Shinobu to her evil side.

"Yes there is room but just enough, the fridge is kind of full." says Shinobu

'Speaking of which, Haitani still owes you half of that 10000 yen.' says Shinobu's dark side.

'He is bring it today, actually I had him buy me a bunch of Manga with it.' says Shinobu.

'Oh really like?'

'Bastard, Excel Saga and a couple others that it easier for a guy to buy than a girl.' replies Shinobu.

Kitsune puts the liquor in the Fridge and then heads off to wrap Motoko's present.

Notes

(5) If I remember correctly this was the number for "911" is in Japan.

(6) 16,950,000 yen is about 154,725 US Dollars

(7) I love scotch! If you cared.

(8) In the Castle Anthrax bit this is the punishment for setting alight the Grail shaped beacon. If you have seen Monty Python and the Holy grail you remember the scene with all the girls in it. If not a British comic delight awaits you.

Japanese terms

Senpai roughly means senior as student very common in Japan. In Ranma ½ it used often with Takiwaki Kuno which is why in the dub he called Upper class man Kuno. Shinobu often uses it with Keitaro, while it is true it also is seen as being a hint that Shinobu is fond of Keitaro since Keitaro often calls Naru by her last name with a similar romantic intent.

-chan, honorific means small or little often used between parents and children, sometime between friends can be use between lovers too. Most often used for girls.

-kun, Sort of a male version of Chan but more masculine often used between friends and older people to boys that they know. Kei-kun is a favourite of Mutsumi for Keitaro.

San is Mister or Miss, a polite way to address an inferior or an equal. Note that both this and sama are used with a family name which in Japan come first

Onii-san means big brother

Hai Yes

Hentai means Pervert as anyone that watched Subbed Ranma ½ knows

Gi a martial art top sort of a tunic length kimono or Yukata

Yukata a robe worn in the mostly summer time. Often made of cotton and considered less formal than Kimono. What westerns call Kimono is much more often like a Yukata than a true Kimono.

Battousai I have been told means be header, it is established Nickname of Himura Kenshin. It also the nickname of my dark side.

Hakama is a pleated divided skirt that keeps a man from tripping on his Kimono tails, part of the Garb of the Samurai.

Katana A Japanese long Sword that has a slightly curved blade, between 80cm and 90cm in Blade length. The sword and soul of a samurai.

Wakazashi A Japanese short Sword that also has a Slightly Curved blade, between 60 and 70 cm. A secondary sword for Samurai.

obi is a belt for a kimono.


End file.
